It's Christmastime in Hazzard:
by ANGELFISH 100781
Summary: This is a sequel to: A Surprise for Daisy, Bo, and Luke, and once again, they will be getting a surprise, their parents are visiting for the Holiday Season, Please R&R, I want to hear your thoughts, and opinions, IT'S COMPLETED!


**_Author's Note: This is a sequel to "A Surprise for Daisy, Bo, and Luke"_**

It's Christmastime in Hazzard:

It's Christmastime in Hazzard County, the Dukes were getting ready for the Holiday season, and they loved the holidays, and doing stuff for their neighbors, and friends in their community, and they loved to do stuff for each other too.

It has been a year, since the young Dukes discovered that they have parents, and met them, and they stayed in touch with them from time to time, and they could come home to Hazzard, not yet, for the holidays, and that made the Dukes very sad, especially Jesse Duke, the Head Patriarch of the Duke Clan.

Daisy was staring out the window, at the falling snow, and she sighed sadly, and her cousins, Bo and Luke noticed it, and were concerned, and Bo said sitting next to her, looking at her with his baby blue eyes, "What is wrong, Daisy?" and she looked up at him, and said, "I just miss my mother, I wish she was here for Christmas, I mean it would our first Christmas since we were reunited…" and her voice broke off, and Luke said, "I could understand that, Daisy, I mean it would the same with me and Bo with our fathers, and for Uncle Jesse, cause they are his brothers, and sister", and she nodded, and then Bo said this to her.

"Come on, Daisy, Cheer up, we can't dwell on the past year, and we can still have a great Christmas, and we have to make it the best one for Uncle Jesse", and Daisy and Luke knew that Bo was right, and Bo said, "So, give me a smile, Cousin", he said to Daisy, and she did, and both boys said, "Good", and they went Christmas shopping, they had an idea as a Christmas present for their uncle.

Jesse Duke was busy looking at the photos from the last year, he took a lot of photos of the kids with their parents, and everyone was so happy, and they made a lot of promises, and they are intending to keep them too. Jesse said softly to himself, **_"God, please let my kids have a great Christmas, even though their dads, and mama won't be there"_**, and then he went to do some chores for a while.

Meanwhile Kenneth, Mitchell, and Luanne Duke were at their desks, tiredly working through some paperwork, and their boss, Lt. Baker, came and told them that they earned some time off, and Luanne and Kenneth thanked him, and Mitchell let out a **_"Yeehaw!"_** and they went to call Jesse.

The boys and Daisy found a beautiful Jewelry store, and they found a perfect pocket watch for Jesse, and between the three of them, they had more then enough, and they had an inscription put on it, **_"To the best Uncle in the world, Love Daisy, Bo, and Luke"_**, and Bo said, "He is gonna love it", and Daisy agreed, and Luke said, "Let's go home", and they wrapped up, and put it in the Boys' room.

Meanwhile, while they were doing that, Jesse answered the phone and was glad to hear from his siblings, and he said reacting to the news, "That's great, I won't tell the kids, it will be a surprise", and then hung up, Jesse couldn't wait until he sees the expressions on his kids' faces when their parents walk in the door on Christmas Eve.

Mitchell, Luanne, and Kenneth made it to Hazzard with no problem, and they had a room waiting for them at the Hazzard County Hotel waiting for them, and they went to relax for the next couple of days, and then go Christmas shopping for their kids, and Jesse.

Meanwhile, Christmas Eve came, and everyone came over, and even Boss gave them some presents, and everyone was having a good time, and Jesse declared, "Only one person can open **_one_** gift tonight", and the boys and Daisy looked at each other, and Daisy said, "I am not in the mood this year, Uncle Jesse", and the boys agreed, and Jesse said with a smile, "Not even one from me", and on cue the doorbell rang, and he said to the young Dukes, "Go open it together", and they nodded, wondering what their Uncle was up to.

The young Dukes did as they were told, and they gasped, and Daisy said exclaiming, **_"Mama!"_** and they hugged, and the boys exchanged handshakes, and hugs with their fathers, and the boys gave their Aunt, a kiss, and a hug, and Daisy gave her Uncles a hug, and a big kiss, and Luke said, "This **_is_** the best Christmas ever in Hazzard County", and everyone agreed, and for the rest of the time, they opened only one gift, had some Eggnog, and cookies, and sang some Christmas carols, and went home, and the Dukes got their visiting relatives settled in for the night.

The next morning, Everyone came over, and opened up gifts, and had breakfast with the Dukes, and everyone was having a good time, and then they left to go see their families, and the Dukes spent all of their time with Mitchell, Luanne, and Kenneth before they had to go back, and they opened up their gifts privately, and the young Dukes and Jesse loved their gifts, and so did Mitchell, Kenneth, and Luanne, and Jesse loved the watch the kids picked out. The visiting Dukes stayed until New Year's, and then had to leave to get back to work.

End of: It's Christmastime in Hazzard:

_**Balladeer: The Dukes had a wonderful holiday, and their parents promised to keep their earlier promise to come back to Hazzard County, when they were done with their job, Stay Tuned for the next adventure containing the young Dukes, and their parents, and Uncle Jesse, Y'all! **_


End file.
